


The Enemy Within

by Karina0723



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, the expendables - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina0723/pseuds/Karina0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team's newest recruit is taken during what should've been their last mission, will the team let go or will they search after her? Time's ticking away, urging with a decision and either option comes with great consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy Within

 

The escape was botched.   
  
Christmas ran out first from the building that was engulfed in fire. The cool breeze clashed with the unbearable heat inside the now decrepit building. The cover had been compromised by the relentless enemy gun fire. Before taking another step he surveyed the grounds and raised his fist when he deemed safe. Close behind him Elena ran, tucking the disk close to her heart. She had to change her beloved knife and guns for hard drives, and random bits of technology scattered about her Kevlar vest. She cursed, under her breath, leaving behind her equipment and not having any weapons herself. 

Soon enough an alarm was heard throughout the Russian compound. Both Christmas and Elena saw each other. It was going to be one hell of a run. They kept running as the enemy kept pressing on them. Christmas saw the western checkpoint, the motorcycle was hidden underneath a camouflage cover. He slid right on it and revved the engine. The motorcycle revived under his legs and he could almost kiss Tool for it.   
  
"You gonna jerk off now or are we leaving?"  
  
Elena screamed at Christmas while straddling the motorcycle. The Brit was slammed back to reality. The enemy had target them and opened fire. They barely escaped serious damage.   
  
They were headed to the southern end of the complex, avoiding obstacles and bullets from the enemy. Barely avoiding instant death a few times, Elena's grip on Christmas tightened and she felt a warm liquid enveloping her hand. He had been shot.   
  
Another shot buzzed by them. She looked back just as they were almost to reach the corner of the southern bridge, five motorcycles crept out of the building, coming every second closer. She knew what she had to do. She took the disk out of her pocket and put it in Lee's pocket.  
  
Before he could say anything she jumped out of the motorcycle, rolled to the floor and started running to meet the enemy. It was so fast, Christmas barely felt the pressure on his wound alleviating and a weak breeze by the time he had already cleared the bridge.  
  
"The fuck are you doing? That's not how we planned it."  
  
Christmas was annoyed at her and revved up the engine to go back to get her. She only looked back and gave Christmas her biggest smile. She opened her hand to reveal the detonator she had swiped from him and pushed the button. The dynamite underneath the bridge exploded sending a ball of fire that engulfed the whole metal structure. Christmas had little time to cover from the fire and falling debris.   
  
She opened her eyes, stood up from the floor a little disoriented and walked to meet the enemy, never looking back to see the both horrified and annoyed Christmas. The enemy motorcycle from before circled her like hungry sharks. Calmly and slowly she put her hands to her head and knelt.   
  
A man stood in front of Elena, standing proudly, he smiled at her and made a signal. Lee couldn't recognize the man from the debriefing of the mission. One of the riders step out of the motorcycles and hit Elena sending her to the ground, most likely unconscious.   
  
Lee's insides turned and he felt his chest tying itself into a knot. He placed a hand to his chest and then checked his wound. At least he had the package. A cold shiver ran through his spine. This was going to be hell to explain.

 


End file.
